Izamy Arahiro
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: Una historia de durarara ...larga...
1. Chapter 1

**Izamy Arahiro**

_**Comenzando aquí**_

_By; Xyko_

Bueno esta es una historia que siempre he tenido en la cabeza desde uuuuhh! Mucho tiempo atrás. Lo siento por no poder escribirla tan bien como debería de ser escrita esta historia y sé que últimamente me he concentrada en una sola categoría pero por favor perdónenme espero que disfrutemos juntos esta historia y …

EMPECEMOS!

(Se que empezare con lo clásico pero espero que al avanzar les vayan gustando mis historia)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: …

Ikebukuro el lugar de lo inusual pero por supuesto bastante normal para todos los que vivían hay.

Por supuesto para una persona en específico era el paraíso, para descubrir todas las reacciones emociones y expresiones de las personas con las que jugaba y a las que decía amar tanto.

Izaya Orihara.

El vendedor de información.

Una de las personas más egoístas de toda la ciudad de Tokio, era cruel y jugaba con todas las personas su forma de amar era bastante inusual y por supuesto varias personas creían que su cordura no estaba para nada cuerda.

Amaba a todos los humanos, a cada uno creyendo se un Dios, prediciendo cada movimiento y pensamiento.

Pero este semidiós tenia a una persona en especifico que "detestaba" alguien quien destruía su orden, quien no seguía sus planes alguien a quien no podía predecir y saber su siguiente movimiento.

Y esa persona era…

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Cada encuentro era una pelea casi eterna hasta que caía el sol o Izaya desaparecía de la vista de Shizuo.

Después de cada pelea era la misma rutina para ambos.

Ser guarda espaldas y arruinarles la vida a otras personas.

Mientras que el destino decidió ponerle fin al caos y tener una pequeña estabilidad en Ikebukuro.

Una paz que por fin caería en Ikebukuro!

—"IIIII-ZZZAAA-YYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

El grito de un hombre enfurecido corria por las calles de la ciudad mientras que las personas volteaban a la distracción de la noche.

Una noche con un cielo nublado y que pronto empezarían a caer las gotas de una noche larga de lluvia.

Mientras que los 2 hombres peleaban a "muerte".

No tomaban en cuenta que entraban a un lugar bastante peligroso, químicamente , lo 2 hombres entraron cautelosamente pero aun así restrictamente no lo suficiente para activar las alarmas hasta que uno de ellos tropezó creando un caos y por supuesto activando las alarmas de uno de los reactores avisando a los guardias y a los químicos que parecían estar tratando con uno de sus químicos más peligrosos, la noche donde se desatarían nuevos conocimientos y secretos donde lasos se crearían y se romperían, cuando el destino decide jugarte una mala broma, des pues de unos cuantos segundos la lluvia se desato logrando que así las cosas se pusieran bastante interesantes y complicadas para uno de los 2 hombres que seguirían el curso del destino.

—"vamos Shizu-chan no creo creer que una simple lluvia te detenga!"

El hombre de ojos rojos y cabello negro retando las fuerzas del destino y lo impredecible que podía ser su enemigo se decidió gritarle sin saber que quizás y probablemente serian sus últimas palabras.

El viento soplaba fuerte y casi parecía que congelaba las gotas, golpeando el rostro de todas las personas que se encontraban ahora atrapadas en una tormenta.

—"puedes hacerme un favor !?"

Después de estar peleando en las instalaciones de investigación y complicarles un poco el trabajo a los científicos y guardias de seguridad el hombre con traje de camarero le grito una simple pregunta al hombre un poco más joven que él.

Creyendo que sería la última vez que escucharía su asquerosa y repulsiva voz.

—"cual sería ese favor Shizu-chan"

El ingenuo informante pregunto sin tomar encuentra que esta no era una de esas situaciones que podría controlar, sin una de las situaciones más inesperada para ambos.

—"saluda al diablo de mi parte!"

Le grito Shizuo a Izaya después de lanzar unas pesas que se habían utilizado para contra peso de una grúa, el informante pensando que podía esquivar las piezas de equipo pesado salto, pero sin doble advertencia y atacando repentinamente la naturaleza al dar una fuerza violenta lo empujo unos centímetros, y aunque unos centímetros pudieron haber sigo nada y pudo haberse librad de un terrible final, no se pudo evitar y las piezas golpearon la parte delantera de las piernas frágiles del informante logrando una pequeña fractura en una de ellas y dejándolo con un increíble dolor mas algunas cortadas por vidrios rotos y una que otro pieza raspando su piel contra el piso y abriendo y rasgando la piel.

Después de ser empujado por una de esas pesas y terminar en el suelo el lugar empezó a sonar mas alarmas y se escuchaba que un químico había sido derramado y que podía ser totalmente peligroso y que se debía de evacuar inmediatamente.

—"salven lo que puedan muchachos!"

Se escuchaba desde lo lejos cuando Izaya trato de levantarse y caminar fuera del edificio fue golpeado devuelta al suelo por un bote de basura, pero nuestro desafortunado antihéroe, tropezó con uno de los científicos que cargaba una de las muestras más pequeñas y más valiosas.

Después de tropezar y ser empapado con esa sustancia azul y bastante resbalosa. El científico se enfureció pero lo dejo a su suerte recogiendo los ejemplares que no habían sido rotos por el joven.

—"IZAYAAAA!"

El rubio dijo caminando entre los vidrios rotos y los focos cayendo desde el techo con algunos cables sacando chispas que podrían haber incendiado a quien pasara.

Mientras que Izaya trataba de escapar el techo se colapso y por suerte no lo noqueó solo lo atrapo como aun pobre animal, a merced de un sanguinario y peligroso asesino en busca de sangre.

"…supongo que este es mi fin"

Pensó tratando de escapar lentamente.

Shizuo no se movió, solo miro como el informante trataba de quitar las partes del techo que habían caído en el, lo miraba con desprecio y después de ver en qué tan mal había quedado y la ventaja que tenia sobre esta situación.

—" que no piensas matarme de una vez?"

Le pregunto mirándolo a ver con ojos de furia casi tratando de matarlo con la mirada , y lo único que Shizuo hizo fue sonreír, Izaya no podía creerlo SU PEOR ENEMIGO SE BURLABA DE EL DE ESTA SITUACION DE VERLO TAN DEBIL Y BULNERABLE!

Trato de darle con una de sus cuchillas pero no le dio o tan simplemente las esquivaba, se empezó a dar cuenta que si velocidad iba disminuyendo y que la vista se hacía cada vez mas borrosa.

Hasta quedar noqueado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: …

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Izamy Arahiro**

_**Después de la Tormenta**_

_By; Xyko_

Esto es lo que va a pasar yo escribiere el siguiente capítulo y nadie tiene que salir herido que opinan ¿? Es broma aquí está el otro episodio de estas historia espero que tengamos tiempo para escribir mas episodios porque bueno tengo que hacer cosas y descubrir mi verdadero ser…y flojear… como sea aquí tienen!

Disfruten

Y empecemos!

- _ …

Al día siguiente Orihara Izaya estaba en una cama de hospital acostado y con un dolor enorme de cabeza y los últimos recuerdos que tenia de esa noche estaban perdidos entre la dosis de medicina y un ruido irritante dentro de su cabeza.

—"Orihara-san se encuentra bien? "

La enfermera pregunto y lo miro con un poco de curiosidad, el joven hombre se levanto y sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos aceptando a cada cosa que decía la enfermera para fingir como siempre que no era lo que parecía.

Que se sentía fatal y que sentía su corazón ir más rápido que un carro en nitro.

Después de las recomendaciones del doctor cojeo hasta su apartamento disfrutando de la anestesia y de poder descansar en su propia cama, le pidió a Namie que no recibiera ninguna llamada y que si podía tomar el día libre no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a la loca secretaria que estaba enamorada y completamente loca por su germano menor.

Su cabeza le dolía y tomar los medicamentos no lo ayudarían a encontrar el alivio de ese estúpido dolor de cabeza, no era ningún malestar de la noche anterior sino de lo que podía haber sido la razón por la que seguía vivo y era…

Shizuo.

Su mortal y peor enemigo.

Porque se sentía raro.

Era igual que las otras veces y la verdad no sabía la razón de porque esta vez era aun más fuerte, era mucho más fuerte su odio por Shizuo, la verdad era que no podía controlar esos sentimientos como tanto alardeaba el poder hacerlo era un sentimiento incontrolable, el pensamiento de que Shizuo estaba ahí y que había hecho algo para salvar su vida lo asustaba lo confundía porque era completamente todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba, el ya estaba listo para aceptar su muerte como era y debía de haber sido.

—"TE ODIO HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!"

Mientras que Izaya sufría por todas cosas que guardaba y analizaba en su cerebro, el rubio que lo había salvado caminaba tranquilamente a lado de su maestro de primaria o secundaria, su corazón y su mente seguían estando en paz y también su alma no parecía recordar aquella noche.

Nada cambio.

Su mente seguía en su objetivo, el ayudar a Tom-san recolectar el dinero de esos ingratos que no regresaba ni un solo cinco.

Gente como esa le molestaba eran artantes y le desesperaba escuchar tan estúpidas voces.

Su fuerza lo ayudaba a asustar casi de muerte a esas personas que no tenían la más mínima vergüenza de pedir dinero por cosas tan innecesarias y al azar.

El día de Shizuo fue como todos los demás, mientras que Izaya se retorcía y rodaba por su cama tratando de entender…

Algo que quizás no tendría una respuesta…

¿Por qué el monstruo de Ikebukuro lo había salvado de la muerte?

No tiene sentido.

No lo tenía lo quería muerto por qué diablos lo había salvado.

Que acaso no lo odiaba era como si el mundo hubiera cambiado y girara para el lado contrario. Como si el mundo girara al revés, o quizás el informante estaba alucinando o quizás sacando conclusiones de más ya que lo último que recuerda es una explosión y el hombre quien lo estaba cazando acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizás algo mas lo alejo de su cuerpo inconsciente, y otra persona lo ayudo a salir del edificio colapsándose.

Eran muchos "Quizás" y muchos "porqués" pero eso no lo detenía de querer tener la respuesta.

—"debería de dormirme un rato por lo menos para tener energías para mañana"

Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta después de todo estaba solo y sin un alma que le respondiera de vuelta en su Apartamento y también oficina.

Después de detenerse en tanto rodar y pensar en todas las razones, causas y motivos y todas las posibilidades en las que el pudo haber terminado en el hospital decidió descansar un rato.

"todo volverá a estar igual después de unos días"

Pensó por unos segundos y cerró los ojos.

Ya que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para los siguientes días por venir.

Después de todo un caos se iba a desatar.

Traería muchos desastres y arrebataría muchas oportunidades

Para traer tranquilidad

Y posiblemente

Paz…

—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—"—" —"—"—"—"—"

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que les vaya gustando más adelante aunque no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener? Pero bueno! Si quieren pueden dejar un comentario o una idea para los siguientes episodios y no se preocupen tratare de subirlos y escribirlos tan rápido posible.

(Y me disculpo si no todos los capítulos son tan largos es que a veces no sé cómo continuar los capítulos)

Bye !

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Izamy Arahiro**

_**Este no soy yo!**_

_By; Xyko_

Siguiente capítulo!

Yeah!

Bueno pues lo dejo… espero que no se estén aburriendo y que se pueda entender mi historia si ven algún error podrían ponerlo en los reviews en verdad quiero aprender a escribir historias. Sino para que tengo una cuenta….

Bueno ya basta de mis tonterías a la historia!

:D

Disfruten y Vamos!

_ ::::::::::::::::::::: …

Izaya…

Ese es el nombre del hombre quien vende información a pandillas y a los Yakusa.

Y al hombre que pronto el destino le daría una sorpresa única.

Izaya se estaba empezando a despertar era casi las 4 de la mañana. Sus cortina tapaban la luz de la calle y su cama era un desastre.

Las vueltas de la tarde anterior habían logrado des alzar su cama y hacer el trabajo de recoger y alzar la cama fuera más pesado que de costumbre para el servicio de limpieza.

Mientras Izaya lentamente abría sus ojos, la luz de su reloj lo lastimaba y se volteaba para evitarla, después de bostezar y abrir completamente sus ojos que se ajustaban a lo oscuro que estaba el cuarto se dio cuenta que algo que parecía cabello le impedía ver completamente bien su cuarto.

—"…pero que!"

Al levantarse y tallar sus ojos sintió más mechones de cabello.

Y rápidamente camino al baño prendiendo la luz que lo alejaría y lastimaría sus ojos cansados y que después se acostumbrarían lentamente a la luz del baño, al entrar mojo su rostro y tomo una tualla para secarse, después de que sus ojos se abrieran y pudiera verse en el espejo.

Se escucho un grito por todo Shikuru.

—"ese no soy yo!"´

Se empezó a tocar el cabello era real era completamente real sentía su sedoso cabello era largo y negro y varias veces intento jalárselo lo cual hacia que le doliera, comprobando que en verdad su cabello era tan largo como se veía.

Toco su pecho y noto al instante que no estaba plano como siempre y como debía de ser, checo su pantalones y lo que más lo caracterizaba como hombre se había esfumado, el terror empezó a invadir su cuerpo y de nuevo un grito que llego hasta Ikebukuro se escucho.

—"…cada día está más loco"

Se dijo a si misma Namie quien estaba abajo checando documentos asegurándose que ninguno de estos faltara o tendría información de algún otro documento de casi la misma categoría.

—"Namie!"

Izaya bajo rápidamente las escaleras casi calleándose por la ropa floja y un poco más grande que lo usual.

—"Namie me he convertido en una mujer!"

—"uh…"

Namie no le prestaba atención al joven hombre que ahora tenía la dulce apariencia de una mujer.

—"NAMIE PONME ATENCION!"

Izaya dejo salir un grito de una jovencita que atrajo total mente la atención de Namie, haciéndola voltear y dejándola con la boca abierta, en verdad el gran Izaya Orihara se había convertido en una joven Mujer, era demasiado para creer, después de que ambas mujeres se miraban sin decir nada Namie se atrevió a tocar el pecho de Izaya haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

—"… copa 34 B"

—"eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto! El tamaño de mi copa! …aunque no está mal podía ser más chica …EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO DEBERIA DE ESTAR MAS PREOCUPADO EN DESCUBRIR QUE FUE LO QUE TRANSFORMO EN UNA CHICA!"

Mientras Izaya perdía la cordura en lo que lo había convertido en una chica Namie seguía trabajando, después de todo así tenía dinero suficiente para que su amado hermano tuviera suficiente y la quisiera y necesitara.

—"SHINRA! EL DEBE SABER ALGO!"

—"que hay de los trabajos pendientes de hoy?"

—"contestare llamadas tu solo di que no estoy y que… mi hermana menor…Ayazi Orihara…les dará la información primero tengo que arreglar este problema primero"

Después de decir eso empezó a caminar pero sus piernas no podían avanzar tan bien ya que su pantalón se estaba cayendo.

—"creo que necesitas ropa de tu talla"

Respondió Namie riéndose un poco y viendo sus bóxers azules.

—"si si muy divertido no olvides que aun te puedo despedir…"

Después eso Izaya tuvo que usar una de las faldas que Namie le había prestado y la camisa no importaba tanto solo tomo su chamarra y salió directo a la casa de Shinra.

Su cabello era un poco molesto ya que el viento hacia difícil ver por donde iba y se le metía en los ojos, pero después de un rato se acostumbro a tener ese cabello largo y sedoso, el cuerpo era bastante ligero y tenia ventajas y parecía ser algo a su favor pero tenía tantas desventajas como podría entregar paquetes importantes si los clientes no veían quera el verdadero Izaya y solo veían a una joven mujer, mas no era tan fuerte como cuando era hombre. Su fuerza masculina ya no estaba y solo podía confiarse en su fuerza mental acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo que tenia iba tomar tiempo y la verdad él no se sentía completamente seguro si es que podía seguir con su vida normal y diaria siendo una mujer eternamente.

"tiene que haber una salida de esto"

Mientras caminaba pensó en ello, sin darse cuenta que su enemigo había atrapado su olor peculiar como todo una animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

—" Ese olor!"

—"huh Sh-Shizuo?"

—"Tom-san iré a tomar mi descanso no importa?"

—"supongo…"

Después de eso Tom sobo su nuca preguntándose qué era lo que siempre pasaba por la mente de Shizuo siempre que notaba ese "olor" y continúo en su camino.

Mientras que histéricamente Shizuo buscaba a esa persona que producía un asqueroso olor, esa persona que tanto odiaba y esa persona era nadie más que Izaya.

—"Donde estas maldita pulga! Te encontrare para destruirte!"

Mientras iba caminando seguía su olfato como todo un can fue después de tratar varios lugares pudo encontrar una chamarra parecida, no idéntica, no era esa la chamarra de Izaya, de él.

Claro que se acerco y lo a la persona que traía puesta la chamarra.

—"IIIZAAAYAAA!"

Y estaba dispuesto a matar…la?

—"oooow! Que te sucede…!"

Era una Joven chica de unos 23 o quizás 21 se veía bastante joven y tenía ojos rubí/carmesí que por alguna razón eran muy familiares a los de Izaya, brillaban muy hermosamente y eran bastante hipnóticos, su piel parecía de porcelana, era bella y parecía que era tan suave, de alguna forma Shizuo se sentía tentado a tocar su lindo e "inocente" rostro, y su cabello era largo casi llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda de la chica. Era negro y se veía brillante y sedoso, casi como el de una muñeca. Era…hermosa… y no cualquier chica provocaba esa sensación a Shizuo.

Shizuo un poco sacado de onda y un poco avergonzado de confundirla con Izaya la soltó y se disculpo.

—"lo siento…pensé que eras alguien más…"

Mientras se miraban incómodamente por unos segundos, Izaya decidió cortar el silencio y poder ir rápidamente a la casa de Shinra antes de que su enemigo lo notar.

—"bueno un gusto pero me tengo que ir!"

Dijo alegremente y sonriéndole.

Shizuo sin querer antes de que la Chica se fuera le pregunto algo y la jalo de una de sus mangas.

—"donde conseguiste esa chamarra?!"

Cuando me nos lo pensó Izaya lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y con su boca un poco abierta en forma de sorpresa, pero la verdad no podía pensar nada su cabeza estaba en blanco y no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Shizuo explotara con su mal temperamento.

—"y bien?"

Volvió a preguntar Shizuo ladeando la cabeza en forma de pregunta?

—"ooh! Am… yo la tome prestada de mi...un… amigo—"

De repente pensó rápido y volvió a contestar.

—"bueno de un conocido!"

Si Shizuo pensar que una "linda Chica" como ella estaba relacionad con Izaya podía empezar a dudar de alguna que otra cosa y empezaría a irse para abajo algunos de sus planes por él y metiéndose en donde no le convenía y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

—"un Conocido?"

—"si bueno tengo que irme a visitar a Shinra—"

De nuevo dejo salir información innecesaria.

—"conoces a Shinra?"

El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro cruzo sus brazos y la miro con curiosidad.

"porque siento que la he visto antes"

—"sii yo tengo algunos contactos Bueno me tengo que ir!"

Dijo tratando de corregir el error que había cometido y trato de concentrarse antes de que empezara a soltar la lengua y decir todo lo que Shizuo podía utilizar en contra de él, aunque no era tan inteligente sabia como arruinarle los planes a Izaya.

—"si quieres te acompaño?"

Shizuo dijo acercándose un poco a ella y preguntándole de la forma menos agresiva o acosadora posible, no es como si él estuviera atraído hacia ella sino que le producía una curiosidad inmensa y en verdad quería saber un poco mas de ella.

—"aaahh …—"

"debería dejar que me guie, quizás pueda sacar una que otra cosa en una plática "inocente"…porque no"

Izaya pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza y le daba una inocente sonrisa.

—"Soy Heiwajima Shizuo…y tu eres?"

Shizuo tuvo problemas para decir su nombre, ya que medio mundo sabía quién era y la monstruosa fuerza que tenia.

—"…oh! Yo soy…amm Izay— Izamy Arahiro un gusto Shizuo-kun!"

Izaya pensó por un segundo que su plan estaba arruinado, pero con un poco de imaginación logro cambiar su nombre rápidamente.

Shizuo sonrió al saber que ella no le tener la mínima idea de quién era e Izaya sonrió al saber que viviría otro día mas.

Mientras iban caminando a la Casa de Shinra, Izaya aprovecho que tenía bastante tiempo para hacerle cuantas pregunta pudiera.

Y tratar de no delatar su verdadero "yo".

Pero para su mala suerte, al llegar a casa de Shinra…

Como lograría Hablar con Shinra en privado y decirle que se había convertido en mujer por algún extraña razón sin que Shizuo se diera cuenta.

Continuara

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; :::::::::::::::::::::: …

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y por un rato tuve problemas para completarlo pero espero que ustedes lo disfruten porque trato y me esfuerzo para hacer que la historia tenga un poco de sentido

Bueno dejo aquí este capítulo y me despido para seguir con el próximo capítulo me voy y buen día.

Bye!

:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Izamy Arahiro**

_**Qué suerte!**_

_By; Xyko_

4 Capitulo escrito en todo un día que divertido me alegro tanto.

Espero que les guste este capítulo porque bueno… no se espero que les guste jaja lo siento en verdad no se qué puedo poner de introducción y palabras de autor y todo eso así que porque no…

Empezamos!

;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ….

Después de tomar el elevador y tocar la puerta del doctor. Izaya decidió romper con el silencio y empezar con su acto de jovencita inocente.

—"… que nervios…"

—"tu primera vez viniendo con Shinra?"

—"se podría decir…"

—"sabes es un poco raro que vengas hasta su casa el tiene un trabajo—"

La puerta se abrió y una mujer sin cabeza fue lo primero que vieron

—"Celty!"

—Shizuo? Que—Que haces por aquí?

Celty escribió en la pantalla de su celular y mostrándoselo al hombre que se paraba enfrente de ella.

—"se encuentra Shinra?"

El hombre rubio le pregunto a Celty con la voz un poco baja y tranquila…

—¿?

El Dullahan ladeo su cuello cono si tuviera una cabeza en forma de curiosidad, después Shizuo volteo a ver hacia atrás y le pregunto a la joven mujer si por favor no gritara tan fuerte, y ella solo asintió con la cabeza y las 2 mujeres fueron presentadas.

—"Celty ella es Izamy, viene a ver a Shinra por algo?" dice que un amigo le hablo de él y que quizás pueda ayudarla"

—"Celty?"

—hola

Celty escribió en su celular y mostrándoselo

—"Hola Celty-san!"

Izamy dijo con una mirada de alegría y sonriendo lo mas que podía tratando de mostrarse lo más amable y también lo más distante a como era el verdadero Izaya.

Mientras que Celty solo daba un saludo con su mano.

—…Quien es ella Shizuo? Donde la conociste?!

Después de eso Celty le pregunto un poco nerviosa de que ella no le temiera a una mujer sin cabeza.

—"la confundí con Izaya"

Shizuo respondió un poco distraído mientras que veía a Izamy entrar como si supiera donde estaba la sala y como si ya hubiera estado en su casa.

—Pueden quedarse un ratito en la sala le diré a Shinra que venga

—"claro"

—"por supuesto Celty-san!"

Después de que Celty fue a avisar a Shinra de la llegada de ellos 2, Shizuo se sentaba alado de Izamy quien jugaba con su cabello y con su chamarra, mientras que pasaban los minutos rápidamente.

Y antes de que Shizuo pudiera preguntarle algo. La puerta se escucho abrir y Shinra entro a la sala saludando a Shizuo y después preguntándole a Shizuo quien era la linda chica que se sentaba alado de él.

—"Izamy Arahiro! Podemos hablar en privado!?"

Interrumpiendo a Shizuo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—"aammm… claro supongo?"

Shinra dijo un poco nervioso y con curiosidad.

—"No les importa si me lo robo un ratito verdad GRACIAS Celty-san y Shizuo-kun!"

Dijo Izamy empujando a Shinra a una de las puertas que por casualidad era el laboratorio personal de Shinra.

Mientras que entraban al Laboratorio Celty y Shizuo se veían un poco intrigados por la forma en que Izamy empezó actuar y Celty por alguna razón se sintió celosa.

—crees que este bien dejarlos solos?!

Shizuo no quería meterse en problemas ni con Shinra o Celty ni provocar problemas entre ellos 2 quienes eran sus mejores amigos así que solo alzó los hombros diciendo que no tenía la mínima idea.

Pero mientras que Shizuo y Celty esperaban en la sala Izaya le decía todo lo que había pasado a Shinra.

—"te creo"

—"en verdad!"

—"si"

—"entonces dime que está mal conmigo!"

—"solo ve a casa y toma una ducha fría"

Shinra le dijo a Izaya quien estaba sentada en una mesa que parecía de hospital.

—"como sabes que funcionara?"

Izaya le pregunto tratando de ver que no era algo que él había provocado.

Y Shinra le contesto con detalle;

—"ese laboratorio me pidió ayuda con algunos de sus experimentos y por supuesto había algunos que me explicaban cómo funcionaban por si había algún problema con ellos, tu debiste de haber sido afectado por el MT3D—"

—"El que ¿?"

—"déjame termino Izaya, o Izamy…"

—"mmm… sigue pues!"

—"esta es una bacteria cambiante por medio de una temperatura especifica, cambia a varios estados diferentes, al entrar a tu cuerpo, por medio de tus cortadas, esta bacteria se debió unir a tus células envés de atacarlas y por la temperatura que recibiste del agua debió establecer que que el frio del agua de la lluvia era un estado tu estado masculino y al ser tocado por un diferente tipo de género mas una diferente fuente de agua con diferente temperatura debió de haber si do el 2 estado… alguna mujer debió de haberte tocado con agua caliente no?"

—" una enfermera! Shinra puede ser que entre en otro estado? Por alguna otra razón?"

Izamy dijo con preocupación y asustada de que se transformara en una bestia o en algo horrible como en las películas de terror.

—"no tus células solo pueden cambiar de mujer a hombre o viceversa ya que solo hay 2 cambios de temperatura en el agua frio y caliente! Así que no te preocupes solo puedes transformarte en mujer u hombre! Y los reactivos solo pueden durar 24 horas, así que ya se debe de haber quitado el efecto solo tienes que evitar el agua caliente y estar en un estado de agua frio."

Shinra termino de decir tomando una muestra desangre al picarle el brazo con una jeringa.

—"AAAWW! Shinra!"

Izamy se quejo y sobo su brazo después de que Shinra sacara la aguja de su brazo.

—"oh! Solo que los cambios ocurren de la noche a la mañana como a las 12 o 1 no te preocupes!"

—"gracias Shinra…"

Dijo Izamy con una mirada de alivio y tranquilidad…

Se levanto y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—"por cierto Shinra—"

Dijo Izamy después de girar la perilla de la puerta;

—"puedes decirle a Celty pero no a Shizuo-Chan y si uno de los 2 le dice—"

—"entendido entendido! Izamy-san! Jajaja"

Shinra le respondió un poco nervioso.

—"gracias Shinra-san!"

Izaya salió del cuarto, saliendo con una sonrisa mirando a Celty y a Shizuo quienes estaban sentados en la sala.

—"y?"

Pregunto Shizuo un poco fuera de personaje.

—"a solo era exceso al trabajo"

Dijo sonriendo tomando su chamarra que había dejado en la sala.

Después de agradecerle de la forma más inocente que pudo y de despedirse de Celty amistosamente salió del apartamento. Y trato de esperar el elevador cuando escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse.

Continuara

— _ …

Bueno espero que eso le ayude a entender tantito mas la historia… me voy!

Espero que estén para el próximo capítulo y bueno…

BYE :D!


End file.
